Couple of Misfits
by wolfmyjic
Summary: It’s the holidays and that means family. What happens when Max sets up a meeting between Temperance and Russ and their mother’s family? And what does Booth have to do with anything? Gold Wolf Productions
1. The Invite

_A/N: The Duo Formerly Known as Gold Wolf Production…is BACK and now known as…well….Gold Wolf Production…so I guess not much has really changed. Anyhow, the holiday season is upon us and we thought that deserved a holiday fiction with a whatchamacallit…oh yeah…a Gold Wolf Twist. And you all know that means which out for anything. Cause twist-n-turns is the name of the game. We truly hope that you enjoy this new project and keep an eye out for the next chapter coming soon. ~wolfy~_

_Disclaimer: Gold Wolf Production does not own BONES or any of the chacaters or actors (although they are ALL on our Christmas wishlist....bring it on Santa!). The plot and ALL chcaters that you do not know are ours. Thus meaning that this fiction is (c) Gold Wolf Production 2008_

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian, her heels clicking on the hard floor and echoing down the empty corridor. She passed through the sliding glass door into the main lab and couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips. Angela has been busy decorating to get everybody into the Christmas spirit. Garland was hung gracefully from the ceiling and over the doors and lights blinked on and off around her office door. _Leave it to Ange_, she thought. Brennan pulled out her keys from her coat pocket and unlocked her door. Flipping the lights on, she dropped her bag next to her desk and then took her seat. Her plan was to check her email, send a quick note to her publisher, and then, if nobody had made it in by that time, check the _woot_ deal of the day. "Damn Booth for introducing me to that site," she said aloud.

She shook her head, and reached out to her computer when a green envelope sitting in the middle of her desk caught her attention. Curious, she slowly reached for it, turned it over and pulled out a Christmas card. She checked that she was alone and then read what it said.

_Honey, _  
_I know that you wonder about what your mother was like and what her family is like. That's why for my present to you and Russ we are going to celebrate Christmas on December 20th with your mother's family_.

Brennan looked at the card, her mouth gaping open for a moment and reread the note inside. She'd almost forgotten that there was family out there she had not met. A wave of anxiety washed through her normally calm demeanor and she set down the note. Her father was doing something that he felt was a nice gesture, but when he'd told her about her aunts, it was so that she could get in touch with them when she wanted. Why then would he arrange for them to meet if it was supposed to be when she was ready?

"Those wheels are turning awfully hard Bones." Brennan looked up to the doorway of her office and smiled at her partner, Seeley Booth. He returned it with one of his own and sauntered in, sitting in a chair opposite her.

"Booth," she said. "You're here early."

"Umm, I could say the same thing about you. So, what has you all worked up this early in the day?" he asked, leaning forward and plucking the card from her fingers.

"Booth, that's personal," she protested, making a half-hearted effort to snatch it back.

"Yah, well, I'm a personal kinda friend," he said, and then quickly dropped his eyes to the card, suddenly uncomfortable with what he had just said. "You're going to meet your mom's kin?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Brennan answered, pushing back in her chair and worrying her bottom lip.

"Are you worried that they won't like you? It's not your fault that you've never met them you know." He handed the card back to her and held her gaze as she fiddled with the holiday item.

"I don't know if that is what I'm anxious about. I have no connection to these people whatsoever. I didn't know they existed at all. Dad and mom always told us that we didn't have any family." Brennan let go of the card as she almost worried a corner off of it.

"So is it just that you aren't sure if you'll connect with them?"

"I'm not good with people," she said. "You know that. I'm better with the skeleton on my table out there than with living, breathing people."

"Don't say that, Bones. You just don't give yourself enough credit." Brennan smiled at Booth's efforts to cheer her up, but she knew the truth. And that was she wasn't good at connecting with people.

"I'll just tell Dad that I can't go," she said, standing, hoping that that would end the conversation.

"And when he asks why?"

Brennan walked around her desk, running her hands through her hair and pulling it back to secure it with a band. "I'll tell him that we have a case."

"Bones," Booth said, standing to look her in the eye. "The Christmas party is three weeks away. You can't possibly know if we'll have a case or not."

"We will," she said with certainty, and then turned to leave her office. "Even if I have to create one," she mumbled under her breath.

Booth sighed and shook his head. There had to be a way to get her to go. She might not feel it was important, or maybe she did, but there had to be a way to show her that she'd be okay with all of her relatives. He followed her out to the platform, deep in thought. All she really needed was something to boost her confidence on this matter. A smile lit his face when he finally came to a decision.

"What if I go with you?" Brennan turned to look at him, puzzled.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Would you be more comfortable if I went with you?"

"Why would you do that?" she finally asked after a long silence.

"Because I really have a thing for eggnog," he teased, but when Brennan's eyes clouded with confusion, he quickly added, "because we're friends. And meeting your family is important. And, well, you would do it for me."

"No, I wouldn't," she said.

"Yes, Bones," he countered. "You would." Brennan thought long and hard again.

"You would put yourself through a whole day with a group of people you don't know...because we're friends?"

"Sure, why not."

She looked at him suspiciously, but could see nothing but good intentions shining through. She bit her lip and nodded, before meeting his gaze.

"You're sure you're up to doing this because obviously you don't have to."

"Bones, if it takes me coming with you to get you to meet your family then I have no problem with it. I think it's important for you to get to know these people, and I'm sure your dad does too."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because, family is everything."

"But I already have all the family I need right here."

Booth waited for Brennan to explain further, but she just smiled and then turned toward the skeleton of honor and began to work.

* * *

_You know what we want....REVIEWS!!_


	2. The Loser

_A/N: HELLO great big world of Fan Fiction! We hope that your holiday is in full swing. I (wolfy) personally had an awesome Thanksgiving, although my son wasn't too sure about eating turkey- go fig. Anyhow, as promised, here's the second chapter of the first ever Gold Wolf Productions Holiday Piece (I know that this fiction alone has already made your world a better place). So grab a cup of hot chocolate (not time for the egg nog yet), sit back (but no too far, we don't want you falling over), and READ (preferably this chapter)!_

* * *

"Dad, I don't feel so good," Parker said as they stepped off the plane and into the gate. He had a bit of a green twinge to his skin and was holding his stomach. Booth looked at Parker in concern, squatting so that he could be eye to eye with his son.

"Did the turbulence get to you bub?" The six year old nodded his head miserably as the plane continued to unload behind them. Brennan stood to one side, waiting for father and son while her father, Russ, Amy and the girls continued up into the terminal.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep moving," a stewardess said as she stepped up to Booth.

"Yeah, sure, sorry," Booth apologized standing and taking Parker by the hand. "Come on, we'll get you something to drink." The boy nodded and slowly walked beside his father.

"Daddy," the child said again. "I don't think I can..." Just as Booth turned to speak again, he heard a loud groan and then felt warmth spread across his pants. He took a step back as he heard the unmistakable sound of his son throwing up. "I'm sorry," Parker said as tears began to run down his face. Booth looked from the front on his pants to his son to the horrified stewardess.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Booth took a breath and let it out slowly. His son came first, new pants came second, and yelling at someone who didn't have all the facts about the situation was way in third place.

"It's okay, I'll just... where's the nearest bathroom?" The stewardess gave him hasty directions, a horrified expression still gracing her features. Brennan took in the ick on Booth's clothing and Parker's miserable countenance and reached out for the little boy.

"I'll carry him Booth. I don't think you want that spreading." Booth looked down to watch as a chunk of something vaguely resembling a peanut fell off of his clothing and landed on the floor with a plop.

"Fine, that's fine. Let's just..." He waved his hand out in front of him. "...keep going."

The small group started on their way with Booth trying to ignore the odd glances he was getting. When they made it to the restroom, Max went in with him to clean Parker up as Booth tried to salvage his pants. By the time he rejoined his group, he had managed to scrape off most of the second hand food, leaving a large wet spot covering his crotch.

"You feeling better, bub?" he asked his son, kneeling down. The boy nodded as he finished drinking his water. "Good. Let's go get our luggage so I can get dry pants." He ruffled his son's hair and stood, taking one of Parker's hands as they headed toward the baggage claim. The odd glances continued as they left the bathroom, and Booth was feeling just a little bit uncomfortable with all of the stares. Max noticed too and motioned to one of the various gift shops filling the large airport.

"Maybe we should find you some clean pants, you know, so you don't have to be in those any longer."

"You know, right now I really just want to get my luggage. I can get something clean from there." Max shrugged as they continued toward the baggage claim.

"If you say so Booth."

"That one's mine," Haley said, pointing excitedly. "That one Grandpa Max, the pink one." Max nodded and grabbed the pink bag as it came by on the carousel. "I think that's it," Max declared, handing Amy the bag.

"There has to be more," Booth said looking around at the people moving away from baggage claim. "I'm missing my bag."

"Sorry, Booth," Russ said. "I don't think any more are coming."

"Great," the agent said, looking down at his still wet pants. "Fine, fine, I'll go buy something. You," he said pointing to Brennan, "Stay here in case my bag comes." He took Parker by the hand and began to move away.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I threw up on your pants." Parker looked on the verge of tears. Booth knelt again to Parker's level and looked his son in the eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? You couldn't help that you didn't feel good." Parker nodded and Booth stood, the two of them continuing back up to the main terminal. The FBI agent flashed his badge to regain entry and sought out the store that Max had pointed out earlier. "Let's see if we can find anything I can wear."

"You look funny, Daddy," Parker said laughing and pointing. They stood in the men's restroom so that Booth could change pants. Unfortunately, the only thing that he could find was a pair of pale pink and lime green golf shorts. Booth groaned loudly as he caught sight of himself in a mirror.

"Could this day get any worse?"

"Seeley?" a voice said. "Seeley Booth?" Booth looked over at the familiar face of his high school rival. Travis Sutherland. _Great_, Booth groaned.

"Travis," Booth greeted with a forced smile. "Small world."

Travis took in Booth's appearance and smirked at the ill matching clothes. "That's an interesting ensemble you've got there. Taking up golf?"

"Ha, very funny. What are you doing here?"

"I have a medical conference to go to, and I'm visiting some family while I'm here."

"Well, good luck with that," Booth muttered and steered his son for the door to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Booth sighed and turned back to his old rival.

"I'm here with a friend of mine for the holidays. It was uh nice seeing you Travis, but I've got to go." Booth offered a tight smile and exited the bathroom.

"Who was that, Daddy?" Parker asked.

"Just someone I went to school with."

"He's a doctor?"

"I guess so, Parker."

"I liked his tie. It had Snoopy on it." Booth rolled his eyes and drug Parker through the crowd.

"Not a word," Booth warned as he approached their travel companions. The girls laughed, Russ and Amy snickered and Brennan was trying to hard not to laugh. "I mean it...not a freaking word."

"Booth," Brennan said. "You look..."

"Shut up, Bones. Just shut up." He glared at his partner and looked around for his bag. His stomach dropped as he realized that his luggage was in fact not there. "Great, just great. I'm stuck here with ugly golf shorts for a freaking week." Brennan looked at him in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it Booth. We'll just check in with the airline's lost luggage desk and get everything sorted out."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be as easy as that." Max clapped the FBI agent on the shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the rental car places.

"We'll go get the rental taken care of while you tend to your things."

"Yes, sir, I understand that your bag is missing, but all I can do is fill out a form and call you if we find it." Booth blew out a heavy breath.

"Right," Booth said. "Thank you." He forced a smile at the woman behind the desk, and then turned to rejoin Brennan and Parker.

"No luck?"

"They'll call."

"Well, well, Seeley, old dog, is this your wifey?" Travis asked coming up beside the threesome.

"Wifey?" Brennan questioned. Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"Travis, my son, Parker. And my partner and friend, Temperance Brennan."

"Partner?" Travis said with a smile. "I thought only..."

"_Work_ partner," Booth interrupted. "Doctor Brennan works with the FBI on certain cases."

"Really?" Travis said. "Are you single?" he asked Brennan with a smile.

"Leave Doctor Bones alone," Parker shouted, kicking Travis in the shin. Booth smirked and as Brennan moved to admonish the little boy, Booth grabbed her arm, tightening his grip so she wouldn't speak.

"Parks...." Parker looked at his father and frowned.

"But daddy, he's trying to take Bones away from you." Brennan looked at Booth with an eyebrow raised. She had murder in her eyes as she tried to pull her arm away from Booth.

"Look Travis, this is one time I'm asking you to back off, okay? Just leave it alone."

"Some claim you have on someone who only works with you." The two men stared at each other for a moment...each sizing the other up. Travis pulled back his shoulders to puff himself up and slowly a smile spread over his face. "Sure, Seeley. For now. At least, until we meet up again." Booth gave a slight nod as Travis took two steps backwards and then turned and limped away.

"You shouldn't have stopped me," Brennan complained to Booth as they walked back through the crowd to find the others.

"Bones, this isn't the place."

"But Booth, how is Parker supposed to respect me if you won't let me correct him?"

"It wasn't about respect," Booth said.

"I respect you," Parker piped in as he peeked around his father.

"We'll talk about it later," Booth said with finality. "Did you get the car?" he asked coming to stand before Max.

"Yeah, about the car," the older man began. "There's a small problem."

"Dad, what problem?"

"Apparently, there was a mix-up."

"A mix-up?" Booth questioned. "Like we're not getting a van?"

"More like we're not getting a car."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl at the rental desk said that she didn't have any reservations under our name and that with the holiday rush, there just aren't any available."

"You've got to be kidding me." Booth ran a hand down his face and put his hands on his waist, though admittedly he did look a bit silly in the shorts and grey shirt.

"Have you checked any other rental places," Brennan asked. Max nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"No one has any right now."

"Well that's just not going to work," Brennan said and pulled out her phone. She could think of one thing that would work out today, especially for a large group like theirs. "Yes, information? I need the number for a limousine rental."

"This is so awesome," Emma said as she shifted in her seat.

"Check this out," Parker said, pushing a button that turned on a series of lights.

"Parker, stop playing with the lights," Brennan scolded.

"Sorry Doctor Bones," the boy said dropping his head but sending his father a small smile. Booth shook his head but didn't call Parker out.

"How in the world did you get this?" Russ asked.

"Hey, being a best selling writer comes with a few perks," Brennan said with a shrug.

"I could get used to traveling like this," Max said, settling down in his seat.

"Not too used," Brennan teased.

"Of course not," Max answered with a grin. Booth sat back and watched the scene around him. _I could get used to this too_, he thought.

"So I was thinking," Brennan said as she eyed Booth's ridiculous clothes, "that we should probably go somewhere so that Booth can pick up some clothes for the next couple of days."

"Please," Booth said with a relieved smile. He could definitely go without the plaid shorts, especially since it was freaking snowing out. He shivered just thinking about what cold did to the male body.

* * *

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bell rock....


	3. The Point of No Return

_A/M: Looky! Lookie! Lookie! *jumps up and down and points* Me and Goldie FINALLY got chapter 3 up! YAY! Aren't y'all happy?? Just in time for Christmas too. Not bad with our busy-busy lives. So to all of our fans...I, ur, mean friends...thanks for sticking by us. To all the newbies....hope you stick around. Well, that's it...hope you enjoy....oh...MERRY CHRISTMAS! One more thing...I noticed that it did something funky at the bottom that I corrected...if you see anything else out-of-whack please let me know. Thanks!_

* * *

It was just after eleven o'clock when the small party entered the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart. The clerks all turned to stare as a choir of children's voice hyped on Happy Meals and sodas began calling for a million different things.

"Daddy, can we go to the toys?" Parker asked, grabbing at his father's hand.

"Yay, toys," the little girls echoed.

"I want a new dolly," the youngest called.

"Now Haley, Christmas is just a few days away," Amy admonished.

"But mommy..."

"We just came to get Booth some clothes," Brennan interrupted, trying to usher everybody toward the men's department.

"Well it's not exactly couture, but I suppose this will do," Booth said as he eyed a black button down shirt. Brennan arched a brow at him as her brother and Amy wrangled the three kids together.

"I highly doubt that you could afford anything couture on a government salary Booth."

"It was a joke, but points to you for knowing what couture is," the FBI agent responded as he looked over the different racks of shirts and pants.

"Ha, couture is clothing speak for you don't want to know the price," Max said as he joined the pair. He eyed a sweater and threw it at Booth. "Try this one. It'll go well with those shorts you've got on."

Booth gave Max a 'go to hell' look and had to control himself from sticking out his tongue when the old man turned around.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" a sales clerk asked from where she folded and then refolded the same shirt.

"We're fine," Brennan replied as she walked over to Booth and began to pick at the sweater he had pulled on. "No, this one is all wrong."

"When did you become a fashion expert, Tempe?" Russ teased. Brennan was about to respond when a loud crash followed by guilty quiet came. The three children stood wide eyed by a rack that now lay on its side.

"What is going on," Amy practically screeched at the three kids and watched as Emma pointed to her sister.

"Haley was ducking into the racks and I told her not to, but she never listens to me, and I said she'd get in trouble but then she just knocked it over." Amy turned to her younger daughter, hands on hips and a frown on her face.

"I can't believe you'd do that. You know better than to disgrace other people's property that way." Haley looked on the verge of tears. It wasn't her fault that all the heavy stuff was on one side. Parker glanced from Haley to Amy and back again before he stepped forward somewhat guiltily.

"Miss Amy," the boy said, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Haley didn't do it, I did."

"Parker," his father and Brennan said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Parker suddenly said. "I was following Haley and well…"

"But that's not true," Emma said pointing. "He's lying."

"Enough," Max said, causing parents and children to stay quiet. "Let's just buy Booths clothes and get to the hotel. We have a busy day tomorrow and it's already midnight." Booth glanced once at his son, wondering why he would lie if he really wasn't responsible for knocking over the stand. His gaze then turned to Brennan and he handed the sweater to her.

"Here, you take over since you seem to know what I would look good in. I need to help Parks clean up this mess."

"Okay, but you don't expect me to pick out your socks or underwear do you?" The sides of Booth's lips quirked a bit and he leaned in toward her.

"Not unless you think you know what I would look good in." He waggled his eyebrows at her and turned away as he, Russ and Parker picked up the scattered clothing.

XxXxX

Booth carried a sleeping Parker into their hotel room and laid him down on one of the double beds. He carefully pulled off his shoes and then pulled the blanket from the opposite side and folded it around him. He smiled down at his son and then turned back to his partner who had carried up his bags.

"Thank you," he mouthed as she put them down, and then he followed her from the room. Pulling the door half closed, he blew out a long breath. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Brennan answered. "Long day."

"You can say that again."

"Okay, love birds," Max said from his door. "Say goodnight and get some shut eye."

"Yes, Father," Booth and Brennan said together, both smiling at each other.

"Night Bones," the FBI agent said, figuring he wouldn't point out that she didn't say anything about the 'love bird' comment. Brennan smiled at him and turned to head across the hall to her room.

"Good night Booth, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," one of the girls called from down the hall. The partners turned to see who spoke as Haley stuck her head out of the hotel room and grinned at them.

"So..." Booth said when they were alone in the hallway. Brennan offered one last smile before entering her room and closing the door. Booth stared a moment at the closed door before leaving the hallway.

XxXxX

"Daddy," Parker called from where he sat eating room service and watching cartoons.

"Yes, Parks?"

"Daddy," Parker called again, even louder.

"What, Parker?" Booth asked again, sticking his head out the bathroom, water dripping down his face.

"It's eight o'clock."

"Thank you, son." Parker smiled at his father and then went back to watching TV. Booth shook his head at his son, and then went back to getting ready. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using a second to dry off his face when Parker bounded into the bathroom.

"Daddy?" Parker asked, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Yeah Bub?"

"What did Uncle Max mean when he said you and Bones were love birds? Is that like those birds in the pet store?"

"You heard that?" Booth asked, brushing his son's hair out of his eyes Rebecca really needed to get the kid a haircut. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," the boy answered. "Mostly."

"Uncle Max was just teasing," Booth explained.

"Do you love Bones?" Booth opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't sure how to answer that question. He decided instead to do what parents do best. He redirected the conversation.

"So why exactly did you lie yesterday about knocking over that clothing rack?" Parker turned a bright shade of red and ducked his head.

"I don't know," he mumbled as Booth smiled at him.

"Do you like Haley?"

"Daddy!" Parker said, ducking away from his father and flopping down on the bed as he ran back into the other room. Booth laughed, ran a comb through his hair and then went to answer the door.

"Booth when I said eight o'clock I thought you'd be naked..." Brennan's face went red at her slip up. The last thing she'd expected was for her partner to still be wearing a towel. "Err, I mean I thought you'd be ready to go." Booth couldn't resist the urge to tease. He leaned up against the door jam, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Why, Bones," he said, his voice deep and dripping with humor. "There's a theory about slips of the tongue you know. Generally it has to do with something you want to have happen. Is that the case here?" Brennan felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly found something new to look at.

"Parker," she said, pushing past her partner. "I'm glad to see that at least one Booth boy is ready."

"Guess what?" the boy said, jumping to his feet in the middle of the bed. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Parks, no jumping on the bed," Booth scolded on his way through the room toward the bathroom.

Parker flopped down on his butt and smiled up at Brennan. "Guess what?"

"What?" Brennan asked.

"There's only four days until Santa comes."

"Is that so," she asked and sat next to him on the bed. "And are you expecting Santa to bring you a lot of gifts?"

"I asked him for a new bike and a puppy." Parker looked serious for a moment and turned back to Brennan with a curious look on his face. "Do you think that a puppy would get cold if it had to fly around all night with Santa Claus?"

"I'm sure that he'd find some way of making sure a puppy would stay both safe and warm."

"Okay, 'cause I'd worry a little if the puppy got cold. What do you think Santa does with all the poop then?" Brennan snorted, but wasn't sure how to answer the question. She knew Parker still believed in Santa, so she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that he didn't exist, but this went way over her head.

"I bet he's got one of his elves there to scoop the poop," Booth answered walking out of the bathroom. Parker began to laugh and Brennan gave him a smile of relief. She also took in his appearance. He was dressed in the blue jeans and dark blue sweater with a cream stripe around the chest that she had picked out. He looked good and suddenly she got very nervous about taking this man to meet her family. "You okay?"

"Huh, yeah, thanks," Brennan said, standing. "Are you two ready to get going?"

"Absolutely," Parker squealed, jumping to his feet. "Let's go get Haley." The boy was half way to the door when he added, "and Emma."

"Hold up, Parks," Booth said, grabbing his wallet, badge and keys off the nightstand. He felt odd not having his gun, but this was a personal trip, so his gun was safe and sound in his apartment. He glanced at Brennan once more as they left the hotel room to join her family. She caught him staring at her and frowned.

"What?"

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You seem kinda jumpy today."

"Wouldn't you be nervous if you were meeting relatives for the first time? I've never been in this situation before." Booth ushered her and Parker into the elevator and looked at her for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that you never had to meet the parents of someone you were seeing before?"

"No. To be honest I was never in a relationship long enough to reach that point."

"That's too bad, although I can't say that it's always a pleasant experience. You never really know what you're getting into when you meet the family for the first time."

"You're not being reassuring Booth," Brennan said and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. Parker burst out behind her and looked around for Haley. As soon as he saw her, he bounded off to greet her. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like my kid's trying out the Booth charm for the first time."

"As long as it doesn't go any further," Russ teased from where he sat in the lobby. "Last thing I want is to be related."

"Not Parker you need to be worry about," Max said under his breath causing Russ to snicker. "Alright kids," the grandfather said. "Let's get this party started. Everybody to the van."

"Van?" Brennan asked. "What van?"

"We found a van this morning," Amy informed her.

"Yeah, sis, we didn't think showing up in a limo would go over the right way." Brennan nodded, and began to follow the rest out the front door when Booth grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Hold up a minute, Bones," he said, turning her to face him.

"Booth, we need to be going."

"I know," he answered. "I just, I mean since we have a second," Booth stopped to gather his thoughts. "What I mean is, I want you to know that you aren't doing this alone."

"Obviously," Brennan said. "I'm here with you, Dad and Russ."

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm saying that you're not alone, Bones. I'm going to be here for every step." Brennan smiled up at her partner.

"I know, Booth, and to tell you the truth, that's part of the problem."

"Problem? How's that a problem?"

"I don't want them to get the wrong idea. You know, about us." That caused Booth to laugh and pull her into an embrace.

"If you haven't noticed, Bones, everybody already has that idea." Brennan opened her mouth to retort, but shut it immediately when she realized that he was right. Would it be bad if they were actually together? She shook herself back to the present and pulled from his embrace. Of course it would be. There would be complications at work and look at what happened with Angela and Hodgins. Although to be honest, she still wasn't sure why they broke up. The explanation given to her by Angela really didn't make sense at all.

"Earth to Bones. Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Temperance looked up at Booth and smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded and as they turned to head toward the car, Booth slung his arm around her shoulders.

XxXxX

"Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go, the horse knows the way to carry the sleigh through white and drifted snow…" the kids sang at the top of their lungs. Brennan contemplated the song as her father drove with Russ riding in the passenger seat. She was sandwiched between Booth and Amy with the kids in the row ahead of them.

"That song isn't entirely accurate," Brennan said and grumbled as Booth rolled his eyes.

"Come on Bones. Don't tell me that the horse couldn't possibly know how to get to grandmother's house on its own, or some such nonsense."

"I wasn't going to say any such thing. I was merely going to point out that the song is meant for Thanksgiving and not Christmas. A more appropriate song would be 'Winter Wonderland' or 'Sleigh Ride'."

"Jingle bells," Parker suddenly switched to singing. "Batman smells."

"Robin laid an egg!" Haley and Emma screamed and then all three kids began to giggle.

"This is going to be a long day," Brennan groaned, sliding down some in her seat.

"Don't worry about it, Bones," Booth comforted, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Russ called back. "There's bound to be a ton of other kids for them to play with."

"Not helping Russ." Russ and Amy both laughed and the kids went right into the next song.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of family holidays," Booth said, smiling as Brennan groaned. He pulled her tighter to his side in a reassuring squeeze before turning his attention to Max. "So who exactly are we meeting?"

"Ruthy had two sisters, Rebecca and Rachel," the ex-con said with a chuckle. "I always called them the three R's."

"Reading, 'riting, and 'rithmetic?" Russ, Amy and Max chuckled right along with Booth, but Brennan looked puzzled.

"I don't know what that means." Max glanced back at everyone through the rearview mirror and smiled at his daughter.

"Anyway, I got hold of Rachel and she helped me set everything up. So it'll be her and Rebecca's family, your Grandmother Mary, her brother Ralph and his friend Stanley."

"See Bones," Booth said as he turned to the anthropologist. "I won't be the only friend there."

"Yeah, well, from what Rachel told me, Stanley is a little bit of a _different_ kind of friend, if you catch my drift."

"Ah," Booth said.

"What?" Parker said, turning his attention to the adult conversation. "What does that mean? What's a different kind of friend?"

"Don't worry about it, Parks."

"Like I was saying," Max began again. "I'm not sure about all the names or anything, but there are some grown kids like you all and some younguns like Parker, Haley and Emma."

"This isn't a good idea," Brennan said again, looking up pleadingly at Booth.

"It'll be fine, Bones."

"Anyhow, it's too late," Max called back. "We're almost there."

"How can we be almost there? I don't know if I'm comfortable meeting these people." Booth looked at Brennan and noted the slightly panicked look on her face. He turned her a bit to face him, and once their eyes met, he spoke.

"Look, you know how you're always going on about family structure and all that anthropology mumbo jumbo? Just think of this as a chance to observe an American family and the way their what is it…linear and cross relations interact." Brennan smiled at Booth and nodded.

"I think I can do that."

"Good." They both turned to face forward as Max pulled up next to a large suburban house that was decorated quite elaborately for the holidays. Brennan took a deep breath in and filed out of the van along with the rest of the group. Booth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when they reached the front door. As Max knocked, Temperance blew out the breath. It was the point of no return and as soon as the front door opened she'd be thrust into an unfamiliar role, that of niece, cousin and grand daughter to people she didn't know.


	4. The Dinner

_A/N: We (I) am so sorry that this chapter is so late. My Grandmother passed away 29 Dec 2008, and I haven't been in much of a writing mood. But, better way late than never..right?? Enjoy!!_

* * *

"Oh my, as I live and breathe. Max Keenan, is that you?" Rachel looked at the group on her doorstep and threw her arms around the older man enthusiastically. "You look so different from when I saw you last."

"Well, plastic surgery will do that to you," he said when she pulled away from him. He grinned and watched as she bounced a bit on her feet. That was something Ruth would do when she was excited, and it always made him smile at the child-like motion. "Rachel, these are my kids..."

"Kyle and Joy? Oh my, I haven't seen you since you were both knee-high to a grasshopper. Now look at you."

"They go by different names, Rach. It's Russ and Temperance now."

"Brennan," Russ and Tempe said together. Their aunt looked at them somewhat confused so Booth stepped forward.

"Maybe I can clear things up," he offered. "Russ Brennan," he said pointing to the man in question, "and Doctor Temperance Brennan." The two smiled with relief at Booth's action.

"And you are?"

"Seeley Booth," he introduced. "And this is my son, Parker. And this is Russ' girlfriend, Amy and her children, Emma and Haley." The whole group offered up their best smiles.

"Well I'll be beside myself, we sure are going to have a house full this year," Rachel said with a matching smile of her own. "Where are my manners, please come in. Come in. Look," she called to the rest of the house. "Look who's here."

As the group entered the house, they paused at the number of people crowding around to see the newcomers. Max had been right when he said there were people both around their own age as well as some children. Temperance felt Booth's hand engulf her own and give a squeeze in reassurance, until that squeeze tightened a little more. She glanced at Booth with a frown and noticed that his jaw was clenched tightly and his gaze focused on someone in the crowd of relatives. She turned to see who he was staring at and let out her own frustrated sigh. Of course Travis would be here.

"Now I don't expect y'all to remember everyone's names outright, but let's get the introductions out of the way and then we can get back to the festivities," Rachel said and motioned to the large group of people behind her. Everyone was smiling widely at Brennan and her family, except for Travis, who wore an unmistakable smirk on his face. It seemed a bit like being greeted by some sort of strange cult.

"First off we have your grandmother, Mary," Rachel continued on, pointing to the people as she introduced them, "and her brother Ralph and his friend Stanley." Two elderly men waved at them from the back of the group, making Brennan smile. Now she understood what her father meant when he said they were a special kind of friend. "Then there's Rebecca, her husband Charles, and their three kids Elizabeth, Violet and Sarah."

Brennan felt Booth pull her closer into his side as Travis put his arm around Elizabeth, and the anthropologist had the strange thought that he was trying to protect her from the other man.

"This is my husband Joe and our children, Belinda and Tucker. Belinda's husband Thomas and their children Jacob, Mikayla, Isabelle and little Tyler." Everyone waved, but it didn't escape Temperance's notice that there were a couple of people not introduced, namely Travis as well as a teenage boy and a baby. She was curious as to why, but shrugged it off as Mary approached the group.

"My, my," Mary said, placing her hands on Brennan's shoulders. "Let my tired old eyes look at you." Temperance held a tight smile as the older woman's eyes scanned over her face with a certain expression that the doctor knew well. It was the same look her mother would get when trying to figure something out. "I say, if you aren't the spittin' image of your mother. Makes my heart sing."

Rebecca stepped forward and nodded her head. "She's got the same eyes and everything." Then she turned her attention to Russ. "And would you look at that. We have a young Uncle Ralph."

Russ smiled and pulled Amy close to his side. "Except this is my special friend," he said. "This is Amy and our children, Haley and Emma."

"Oh, what beautiful little girls," Grandma Mary said, her gaze landing on Parker. "And who's this handsome little fellow?"

"I'm Parker Booth," the boy said, drawing himself to his full height and sticking out his hand. Seeley smiled that his boy remembered the right way to introduce himself. _Doesn't hurt that Haley is watching him,_ he thought.

"Very nice to meet you, Parker," Grandma Mary said.

"This is my friend Seeley Booth," Temperance said, drawing attention back to her. "Parker's father."

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Mary," Booth said, flashing his best charm smile. Temperance couldn't help but to think that if he was wearing a hat he would have tipped it.

"Well, aren't you the handsome devil," she said as she gave Booth the once over. Under the intense scrutiny, Booth couldn't help but think that the phrase, 'she may be old, but she sure ain't dead' seemed to fit Brennan's grandmother. "I can see why she picked you."

"I didn't pick anyone," Brennan said, but Mary waved off the comment as she moved on to Max. A smile lit the woman's face as she hugged her son-in-law.

"You look different Max, but still as handsome as ever. If I were twenty years younger then Ruthy would have had some competition."

"Just say the word Mary," Max grinned. Booth could tell this was an old joke between the two, but Brennan seemed to be somewhat fascinated by the interaction. The old woman laughed and motioned into the house.

"I'll say the word when I'm hurting for male company. Now, why don't y'all come on in. We just put dinner out so it's nice and hot."

The small group was ushered through the living room, down a short hallway and into a large dining room. The main table was dressed in white, gold and red. To the left side of the room, was a children's table dressed the same way. As everybody filed into the room, both tables began to fill. "Haley, Emma, Parker," Grandma Mary said, "Why don't you three take your place at the children's table." The three looked at their respective parent, who nodded, and they slowly made there way across the room. "Ya'll just sit anywhere." Booth looked toward Brennan and then grabbed a chair and pulled it out.

"Best as anywhere," he said. At Booth's action, Russ did the same and Max took a seat next to his daughter.

After grace was said, and the platters of food began to be passed around, Brennan went into science mode and started watching the family around her. The noise level seemed to go up a notch every few minutes. Booth seemed to fit in well, taking up conversation with Ralph. She looked around the table slowly as she ate and when her eyes settled on Travis, a cold shiver went down her spine. Something about that man was creepy.

A smile spread over the man's face and it was all Brennan could do to not go into fight or flight mode and punch the insincere expression off of his face. Booth felt her tense as he sat next to her and turned to see what had her so upset.

"So, is it Joy or Temperance, because this whole thing has me a little confused. Or is it rather, what does Seel call you? Bones?" Brennan frowned at the man as he checked her out. If he was supposed to be with her cousin, then why was he so blatantly checking her out?

"It's Dr. Brennan actually," she said cooly and turned back to her plate. Or rather, she tried to turn back to her plate. Travis however smirked.

"Did Seel here ever tell you much about high school? I can't imagine that he's changed much since then."

"Actually, he's evolved a lot since then, something which you seem to not have done. I'm curious, do you often express interest in other women when around Elizabeth, or are you just doing it now in an attempt to irritate Booth?"

Travis sat forward, elbows on the table, fingers interlaced, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Irritating Seel is just a by-product, really," the man said. "Open relationship," he mouthed, and then waggled his eyebrows. Booth tensed in his seat, and the only thing that kept him in his chair was Brennan's hand suddenly finding his knee.

"Booth," Temperance said softly. Travis gave one last wink before turning his attention to his own girlfriend.

"I don't like that guy," Booth said under his breath.

"I know, but please, this isn't the place." Booth was about to respond when the children table exploded. All the adults turned to see the table being knocked over with Parker and Jacob rolling around on the floor.

"Children," someone called.

"Jacob, stop it," someone else shouted.

Booth stood up, gave a sharp whistle and a hard, "Parker James." The boy in question stopped in mid fight, earning him a punch to the jaw. Booth rushed to his son's side, pushing the other boy out of the way. "Parks, son, you okay?"

"Did I win?" he asked, tears fighting not to fall. Booth scooped up his son, and left the dining room, Brennan on his heels.

"Okay, what happened," Booth said as soon as the three of them were in the other room. Parker sniffled as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. The beginning of a bruise was starting to form on his face, and Booth did not relish telling Rebecca about what happened.

"Jake said that Haley was breathing too loud, and I told him to be nice, but he said he could say what he wanted because he was family and we weren't. I told him he was stupid and then he pushed me out of the chair." Parker hugged his father while Brennan rubbed the little boy's back.

"Well you shouldn't have called him stupid, but that was a very nice thing you did sticking up for Haley."

"But he is stupid daddy."

"Parker." The warning this time was from Brennan. The little boy looked at her and buried his head into Booth's shoulder. "Don't call people that, you know better."

"Okay Bones," he sniffled and wiped his nose as he nodded. Booth pulled Parker from his shoulder to look at him.

"Are you okay to go back to the table?" The little boy nodded and Booth smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay. I want you to apologize to Jake for calling him stupid, and we'll make sure that he apologizes to Haley for what he said, okay?" Parker nodded and the three went back into the dining room, Booth holding Parker's hand and Brennan sliding hers into his other, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

When the three got back into the dining room, the children's table was already set back up and the mess was gone from the floor. Booth gave his son a nudge and the boy slowly made his way to Jake. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Parker," Booth said.

Parker took a deep, ragged breath and then looked the other boy in the eyes. "I'm sorry I called you stupid."

"Whatever," Jake responded. Parker waited and when Jake didn't say anything else, he looked at his dad.

"Jake," Seeley said. "Don't you have something you want to say the Haley?"

"No, not really."

"I can assure you," Jake's mother said, stepping close to her son. "Jacob didn't do anything to cause that fight."

"According to Parker, he did," Seeley defended.

"My Sweetness was sitting quietly," Belinda said, smoothing down Jake's hair. "Your child is obviously telling stories." Seeley stepped forward, but Haley came between the adults.

"It's okay," the little girl said. "We know what happened, it doesn't really matter if _Jakey_ says sorry." Haley drew out the word Jakey, and Seeley couldn't help but notice the boy tense up. She knew how to press his buttons…maybe it was better to let it drop and have the kids deal with it.

"Yes, you're right Haley," Seeley said. "Things have a way of coming full circle." He gave the girl a wink, and all the children were told to take a seat.

The rest of dinner went by without anything else happening, and for that Temperance was happy for. She knew that Parker was telling the truth, but she really didn't want this first meeting with her family to be a total screw up. "That beau of yours," Grandma Mary started as the females cleared the table after diner, "is quite the looker."

"Booth and I are just friends," Brennan said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm sure," Belinda said. "Friends with benefits maybe."

"Now, Belinda," Rachel said. "If Joy, I mean Temperance says they're just friends, then so be it."

"Why on earth you settle for just friends," Rebecca said as she loaded the dishwasher, "is beyond me. Like Mama said, that man is delicious." All the girls giggled and Temperance blushed.

"Oh, now, Tempe, we're just teasing you," Grandma Mary said, patting the woman's hand. "It's your life, it's just that Seeley is quite the charmer, and I'm afraid we are all a little smitten by him."

"That he is," Brennan agreed. "That he is." Brennan turned to look at said charmer, who was laughing and talking with the other men in the group. He glanced at her within a moment's time and winked at her, a definite twinkle in his eye. She smiled shyly and watched as that sexy grin of his slid over his face. Why was it exactly that they'd kept things platonic? Oh yeah, the line. She turned away and leaned against the counter as she watched the women in her family continue to straighten up the kitchen.

It always fascinated her that people always slid into gender roles so unquestioningly. Here the women were working hard, maintaining the house when they could just as easily be in the other room watching television while the men did the chores. As the last of the dishes were put away, Rebecca called out to her husband.

"Charles, could you please go chase Violet and Tommy out of whatever room they've holed themselves up in and tell them that they'd better get out here to visit? I don't need another grandchild right now." Charles gave a quick salute, said something to Booth who laughed, and they both disappeared down the hall. Temperance wondered about the comment, and moved to follow the pair. She had just entered the hallway, when an open door caught her attention.

"Booth?" she asked, pushing the door open further. "You in here?" She stepped into the darken room.

"Well, well, _Doctor_ Brennan," Travis said from behind her. "Following Seel into a dark room." Tempe turned to face the man. "I knew there was more to you two."

"You're a creep," Temperance spat, not sure why she why she had sunken to such a childish level.

"A creep," Travis repeated. "That can really rock your world."

As he reached a hand out, a voice behind him said, "I wouldn't do that." Travis laughed as he turned to face Parker.

"And what are you going to do about it, sonny?" Parker crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not me," Parker said. "Her. Dr. Brennan can kill you with a spoon and cut you up so nobody can ever find your body." Temperance covered her mouth to hide a laugh, and then pushed passed Travis.

"Come on, Parker," she said, taking his hand.

They left the room and as they did so ran smack into Booth's chest as he led a small caravan down the hallway. Charles held a teenage boy by the arm while his daughter, Violet looked mutinous.

"Your sister already has troubles for this same reason, and you're older. You should know better," the older man said to the girl. Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan to move them out of the way as the family passed by. Temperance watched them leave and turned back to Booth, completely aware of how close they were to each other. Her heart sped up just a bit once their eyes met.

"What was that about," she asked him

"Teens being teens, I guess," Booth said. "Hormones running wild." Brennan looked down the hall at the family, then back to Booth. _Hormones indeed_, she thought, her body starting to respond to the closeness.

"What are hormones?" Parker asked, looking up at the pair, his eyes shining.

"Something," Booth started, stepping away from Brennan and picking the boy up. "That you will learn about sooner than I want." Then the father tickled his son and threw him over his shoulder. "What were you two doing down here?"

"Nothing," Brennan said, before Parker could tell about their encounter. "Just…exploring." Booth raised an eyebrow at her, but let things drop.

_Exploring in more than one way._


End file.
